Sick as an Edd: A long way to go
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Double D is home now, But will his friends be able to help him get better? please Read and review. NO FLAMES be nice please thank you btw this goes along with Sick as an Edd. ratedto be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This story goes with Sick as an Edd I hope you like it :) takes place the day Double D comes home. By the way you may want to visit EddFanatic's page She has a great story already up called Never say goodbye Well Happy Reading!

Chapter One

Double D woke slowly to the sunlight coming through his window.  
He sat up and stretched, slowly remembering where he was. He was in his own room and as he looked around He realized how lucky he was to have such wonderful people in his life.  
He had only been home a few minutes when everyone came over Eddy and Ed leading the group.  
They all brought Double D small gifts, Some brought flowers while others brought cards.

Jimmy and Sarah had drawn him a picture, this perhaps was Double D's favorite.

The children gathered around Double D 'Gee we're sure glad you're back home, aren't we Sarah'  
' We sure are Jimmy' Sarah agreed. Double D smiled, as The children sat down to talk.

'Ya missed so much Sock Head,' Eddy began the conversation.  
' Yeah, hey Double D,' Kevin added and he turned to look at him in surprise.  
'Yeah I know I usually call you Double Dork but I've learned that after almost losing you,' Double D cut him off. 'I don't want any special treatment Kevin'  
'Anyway, Sock Head, We missed ya an' just want to make sure you're alright'

'I will be Eddy thank you.' Double D smiled.  
Kevin cut in angrily 'As I was sayin' Double D Nazz and me are together you know as a couple'  
'Congratulations, I can't say I hadn't seen it coming though' Double D said.  
'Alright Sock Head, I know you're tired we'd better be going' they all stood up and saying their goodbyes left.  
Before leaving Sarah and Jimmy had done something that took Double D completely by surprise, each of them gave him a hug and Jimmy had whispered to him, ' Now don't ever scare us like that again'  
To which Double D could only say ' I'm sorry You were afraid Jimmy I'll be better now I'm sure' Jimmy and Sarah left Double D to settle back into his pillows and close his eyes.

After what seemed like minutes, Double D's Mother came in with a bottle of medicine and gently woke him. 'Sweetheart, it's time for your medicine' Double D groaned, he detested his medicine.  
The thought crossed his mind to pretend to still be asleep and maybe she would not make him take it.  
He quickly thought better of it when his Mother began to panic. 'Hello Mother' He said opening his eyes.

He looked out his bedroom window, night had fallen He had slept almost all day. He remembered everyone being there that morning and Jimmy's words, after all Double D had always known Jimmy to dislike him. 'Eddward,' the sound of his name brought him back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Honey, are you alright?' 'Yes Mother, I am. I was just thinking' Double D replied before he began to cough. His Mother handed him his pills and sat down beside him.  
'Eddward, Honey, I just want to tell you I'm glad that you're home now'  
'What is it Mother?' Double D asked worriedly.

'Well, I really need to know you're going to be alright, I can't stay home for much longer.  
My supervisor told me I need to be back at the hospital next week'  
Double D smiled warmly, 'Mother, I'll be fine really' Anna reached her hand to his head, Double D pulled back knowing his fever had spiked.  
Double D could always tell, But not wanting to worry his mother would always pull away.

Anna sighed, She was sure something was wrong she just wasn't sure why He pulled away from her.  
Maybe he was angry that she could not stay and take care of him.  
'Mother, are you alright?' Double D asked tilting his head to see his mother's face.  
'Yes Eddward, I'm fine' She said before turning to leave.  
'Nice going Double D, now look what You've done' He thought aloud. A sudden wave of nausea swept over him and he laid back down.

'Not again' he said quietly, even a few days before Double D came home he'd been getting these.  
' It's from the medicine' he reminded himself. He wanted his Mother to be comfortable leaving him, after all he was a big boy and could take care of himself. Although he would miss it, even though she loved him with all of her heart She was never there, It took Double D getting sick to get her to really slow down and take some time off. She hadn't really taken care of him since he was a tiny baby. His aunt and Uncle were the ones that raised him, partly anyway.

He had blamed himself. All his life he thought that his mother wanted nothing to do with him, so He tried to be a better son. Learning manners, learning everything he could, everything he had done it was to make his mother proud. But after all that had happened, he realized that it wasn't that she hated him at all.

She just wanted him to be well and have wonderful things. He would certainly miss her attention though. But now he understood, now he saw how hard it was for her especially after his father had left. Maybe that was because of him. Maybe He did something wrong. Whatever the reason really was for his father to break his mother's heart and to shatter any dreams Double D had of a 'Normal' family.  
Double D blamed himself always.

'Maybe I deserve to be sick and maybe he didn't even deserve to have lived through this. This was his last thought before sleep took him over.

Morning came quickly for Double D, He awoke to Rolf's rooster at sun up and could not get back to sleep. Those thoughts from the night before haunted him. Double D got out of bed and looked out his bedroom window. He thought of Ed and Eddy who had been there for him through his illness. He didn't expect Ed to understand the situation, but Eddy had surprised him. Eddy never was one to really care if you were sick, but when Double D needed them most Eddy was almost like a different person around him. 'Maybe Eddy really does care' Double D thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his mother open the door.

'Eddward!' Double D turned to look at her. 'Hello Mother' He said then turned back to his window.  
'Eddward, You know you're not supposed to be out of bed, what are you doing?' 'Nothing Mother, just thinking' He replied honestly. 'Well you can think from under the covers, Eddward' She walked over to her son and noticed he was shaking slightly.  
'Honey, are you alright?' She asked cautiously.  
'Yes Mother I'm fine' 'Eddward, don't lie to me' this got Double D's attention. 'Mother, how could you say that, that's positively ridiculous!'

'Is it Eddward, you've been keeping things from me haven't you'  
'Mother I'm not in the mood to argue with you please don't do this.' He was becoming angry.  
' Get into bed now' She said pointing at his bed.  
Double D angrily got back under the covers. Anna sat down next to him on the bed. 'Eddward, I'm sorry it's just, I'm worried about you and a little nervous about leaving. I don't want you to be angry with me for leaving you again.'

Double D's expression softened, 'Oh Mother, I really do understand, and I know the number in case I need you'  
'I know but you seem to be acting a little strangely since you got home, are you sure you don't want me to try to get some more time off'  
'I'm sure Mother, everything is going to be fine.' Double D assured her. 'I love you Sweetheart' she said reaching for him. Double D didn't pull away, he never could say no to a hug from his mother. After all, he didn't get them very often.  
'I love you too Mother' To Double D's surprise she said nothing of how warm he was. Instead she whispered, ⌠What would I do without my little Eddward?' 'Let's hope you never have to find out' Double D thought.

Anna stood up from the bed and turned to leave ' Honey, I need to go get some things from the store I've arranged for Ed and Eddy to stop by while I'm gone to keep you company.' Double D yawned and was about to drift off again, when there was a knock on his bedroom door.  
Ed and Eddy entered and Double D sat up.  
' Hey Sock Head, how ya doin'?' 'fine Eddy, thank you, Hello Ed'  
'Hiya Double D!' Ed responded in his usual tone.

'Lie down Sock Head, It's okay, we understand' Eddy sat down in the chair next to the bed. Double D coughed hard. The coughing went on for a long while. Once the coughing had stopped Double D faintly heard his name being called before he was over come by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Double D slowly became aware of the soft sobbing sound coming from his bed side, he recognized Ed's voice through the sobs. "It's alright Lumpy get hold of yourself, I'm gonna call his mom and see if she can get here, stay with him Ed this is very ,very important get it Ed?" Eddy said looking his friend in the eyes to impress on him the urgency of the situation. "E-Eddy wh-what's-" Double D stammered weakly trying to push himself to sit up and began to feel dizzy.

Eddy walked quickly to his bedside, placed a hand on Double D's chest and gently leaned him back taking notice of Double D's temperature. 'whoa sock head you're burning up, uh lay down I'll bring you some ice" Eddy said worriedly. As Eddy was leaving he turned to Ed "remember Ed you got an important job stay with Double D until I get back, He's counting on you lumpy" Ed nodded as he watched Eddy leave the turned his attention to Double D.

" It's alright Ed don't cry, please." Double D said soothingly.

Ed sniffled "s-sorry Double D it's just that you're still sick and I want you to be all better. I'm not in my happy place when you're sick Double D not even gravy or buttered toast will help!" Ed sobbed loudly. Double D laughed softly. He hadn't heard those words in quite sometime they sounded more amusing now after their absence.

Now that Eddy had left the room Double D sat up ignoring the dizziness and nausea as best he could. "oh Ed it's alright. You have to keep in mind that _I've _just come home, I need time to build myself back up again. That's all." Double D tried to be comforting. Until his illness he never realized how much he was cared for and loved.

"B-But y-you are so sick Double D!" Ed sobbed even harder as he reached into his pocket pulling out his lucky cheese chunk.

Double D cringed he thought Ed had gotten rid of the horrible thing but was in no condition to argue about it again. "Sheldon wants you to get better too Double D" Ed held it out to his friend "Oh, well, thank you I-I'm sure I'll be better soon" Double D laughed nervously hoping for Ed to put the cheese somewhere far away from him. Just then Eddy reappeared and Double D couldn't have been more thankful as Ed quickly placed the cheese back in his pocket.

"Double D, your mom's on her way but I got you some ice for your fever. We're gonna stay for a while if its still alright sock head, I told

your mom we'd help her out for a while' Eddy said handing an ice pack to Double D and sitting down by the desk.

"Thank you Eddy, You know Mother has been through a lot lately and I'm glad to know she and I can count on you and Ed." Double D felt truly lucky to have Ed and Eddy. Eddy continued to surprise Double D with how caring he had been, it was so unlike Eddy to show he cared about anyone.

"s'nuthin you wouldn't do for any of us Sockhead, and anyway us Eds have to stick together right?' Eddy allowed himself to show a half smile "That's right Eddy" Double D returned smile and settled back in bed and yawned. "awe look Eddy Double D is going to dreamland to play with the sugar plumbs and chickens" Ed said grinning with a blank stare as usual.

Double D suddenly realized he was falling asleep and began to sit up "I'm sorry, I don't mean to fall asleep i-"

"Hey its alright Double D don't worry about it. You don't feel good we get it. Sleep if you need to."

Double D yawned a second time and laid down and was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillows.

"Hey Lumpy lets go wait for Double D's mom in the living room I'm sure we can find one of those monster movies" Eddy stood up and began to walk towards the doorway when Ed called him back.

"But Eddy, Double D is still not better maybe we should stay to make sure he is okay" Ed's eyes were filled with worry. Eddy sighed

and replied gently taking the taller boy's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Ed, Double D needs to sleep so he can get better. We have to be patient and let him rest. Remember when Sarah got sick and your mom told you that she needed sleep and for you to be patient with her?" Ed stared at Eddy for a moment blankly then nodded.

"Well that's what Double D needs, sleep medicine and patience. We owe 'im that much for puttin' up with us and never asking for anything back. Soon we'll be back to normal Lumpy. Now come on She'll be here soon" Ed reluctantly allowed Eddy to lead him from the room with one more look back. "be okay Double D please?" he pleaded as he entered the hall and started down to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered the living room Eddy turned on the television and told Ed to sit down. Ed did as he was told, but was not interested in the movies and looked down at the floor. Eddy watched the behavior for only a few seconds before sighing.

"Alright Ed, I only had us leave Double D's room because I want him to rest and not feel bad about sleeping while we were up there. Of course we'll check up on 'im an stuff. As much as we wanna stay there and have 'im back to normal helping with scams and all, He can't right now, but he will soon" Eddy continued to look at Ed waiting for a response.

Ed lifted his gaze to meet Eddy's. _Certainly Eddy knows what he is doing, he is the man with the plan after all. _Ed thought to himself. Ed had decided to believe in Eddy and sat quietly as they waited for Anna to come home.

They had not waited long when Anna anxiously entered the house and without stopping to greet Ed or Eddy, She raced up the stairs to Double D's room where he lay asleep. Anna sat on the edge of her son's bed and began to stroke his head lovingly. "Eddward, honey, open your eyes. Wake up, please?" Anna begged taking note of the increased fever. Double D seemed to struggle a bit with waking but soon opened his eyes and greeted his mother sleepily.

"Hello Mother, is everything okay, you look frightened." Double D tried to sit up but Anna stopped him. "Are you feeling okay sweetie, Eddy called and he said-" "I'm fine Mother, Eddy panicked. Nothing

more. I went to sleep and-"

Anna let out a relieved sigh. She had expected worse but doubted that Eddy would panic over Edward taking a nap, briefly Anna thought that maybe her son didn't realize that something more may have happened. Anna sighed at the thought 'like his father, ' she thought. "Are you sure you're alright, I can maybe get Emily to take some of my days or I could make an appointment for a doctor.' Double D frowned. "I'm fine Mother really I just have to-' Double D gasped as a sharp pain ran through him. "Eddward what's wrong?" Double D couldn't answer for several moments. Double D sighed as the pain subsided.

"Honey, are you alright, here let me get you a jacket I'll take you back to the hospital . I need for you to be honest with me Edward or I can't help you."

"M-Mother I'll be-"

"Double D," Ed had appeared in the doorway his eyes cast to the floor sadly.

"Yes Ed, what is it?"

"Double D, I am not in my happy place. Not even chickens or Sheldon can fix it. You are still very sick and your mom is smart she is a doctor so she would know what is good for you. Please we want you better. If she says you should go, then maybe you should and Eddy and me will be in our happy places when you are all better. Do it for us Double D, Please" Eddy stood behind Ed surprised at what he had said.

Double D equally as shocked gave Ed an encouraging half smile.

"Alright Ed I'll go, but I don't want you to worry. I need you to do an important job for me. I know you can handle Ed."

"what is it Double D?" Ed asked.

"well I need you to continue to look after my Mother and Eddy the way you have been until I get back. You'll have to be brave for them Ed. Will you?"

Ed's expression became the familiar vacant one.

"Aye Aye Double D" and walked out of the room grabbing Eddy who looked back toward his friend. "Great thinkin' Double D, how you got him to be himself after that." Double D smiled in acknowledgment of Eddy's statement.

Anna helped him put on the jacket and they began the walk to the front door. They had to stop only a few times as Double D felt dizzy but they reached the door where Ed and Eddy waited.

"Get better quick and get back here Sock head we need ya" Eddy said.

Ed however seemed sad once again. "Ed it's going to be okay. Please don't be upset." Then Double D whispered loud enough for Eddy to hear. "Remember Ed, be brave and take care of Eddy and my Mother. Keep Eddy out of trouble. Ed saluted and Eddy and Ed promised Anna they would stay at the house for a while and put things away and help out while they were gone as Mother and son got in the car and drove out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Double D sighed as he leaned back in the hospital bed. He hadn't wanted to see this place ever again. Anna pulled the blanket up to his chest. "Now honey, They just want to keep you long enough to do some tests then hopefully that's it" Anna sat in the chair that was placed beside Double D's bed.

"I hope they get done fast, I'd like to get home again this place is... more than a little uncomfortable." Anna frowned "I know love, I know it it is. Be patient we'll have you home just as soon as we can, We should probably call Ed and Eddy though to let them know. They are more than likely still helping around the house." Anna had just realized she had left everything she brought home out and there was so much to do.

"I'll call. I want to thank them anyway." Double D picked up the phone dialing his home phone number. It didn't take long for Eddy to answer. "Hello?" Eddy sounded tired and Double D was sure he could hear Ed snoring in the background. "Hello Eddy, Mother and I wanted to call and let you know we will not be home today and to say thank you for all the help you and Ed have given us, We really are grateful."

"Not a problem Double D, have you heard anything at all about what's happenin'?"

"I'm afraid there hasn't been any news yet. We have to wait for some tests, hopefully tomorrow will bring some information, I'm hoping to be home soon after that."

"Geez Double D, you gotta quit gettin' sick. Let us know when you hear somethin'" Eddy was worried about his friend it wasn't often that Double D got sick but when he did it was usually only a bad cold or a flu but to need to be in the hospital was a lot for someone of their own age. E was able to keep the worry from his voice.

"I will Eddy. I'll talk with you some time tomorrow and let you know" Double D coughed hard causing a pain in his chest and he had a hard time catching his breath.

"you all right sockhead?"

"Fine Eddy thank you, and Eddy?" Double D said as Ed's snoring continued.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't have to Eddy don't wake Ed, both of you have done quite a lot you deserve a break."

"Thanks Double D we appreciate that." Eddy was grateful to not have to fight with Ed after a long few days where neither of them slept much.

"Goodnight Eddy and Thank you again for your help. Please tell Ed we said Thank you too."

"Will do Double D get some rest and feel better"

After they hung up Double D yawned he'd had a long day himself.

"Sweetie , it's late you should try to get some sleep if they can get the tests done

tomorrow they'll start early and you'll have little time in between." Anna hugged her son and sat back on the chair.

"mother,in my experience as a patient a hospital is a good place to be so you can get better but rest and sleep are something else entirely." Anna chuckled softly at the comment. After all who could rest when the nurses and doctors wake you up to poke or prod you? Anna sat back against the chair. "Goodnight my dear, I love you so much"

"g'night mother I love you too."Edd said sleepily. Both mother and son settled in for the night and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: oh my goodness, I am kind of proud of this chapter. I would like to hear from you though about what you think of it. Happy reading! And thanks to all my kind reviewers for taking the time to read my fan fictions

Double D was woken up many times during the night suddenly unable to catch a breath.

Anna hearing her son gasp was trying her best to b calm for him as she called for a nurse who gave him a breathing treatment. "Edward, dearest how are you feeling?" Anna sat on the side of the bed holding her son's hand. Double D smiled weakly "fine mother I'll be fine. Don't worry."Anna sighed. "Honey,you know that you don't have to be so brave for me, It's okay" Double D took her hand. "and you don't have to be so afraid Mother, I'll be just fine you'll see, it's not like last time. I felt a lot worse then." Double D tried to be reassuring.

Anna nodded smiling slightly and with her free hand began to stroke his head lovingly. It had been a while since she got to spend this much time with him, she only wished the circumstances were better. There was a moment of silence between them. In which both Mother and Son realized that they needed to change the short amount of time they had together and Anna vowed to herself to be closer to her one and only child. She would talk to her boss and work out a new schedule perhaps. Double D's cough brought her out of her thought. "Well honey it's still very early you might want to try to go back to sleep for a bit. You'll have a full day of tests to get through." Anna said hugging her son and kissing his forehead which seemed a little warmer than the previous day.

"I'll try, I can't wait for it to be over and to get home to my own bed, I was considerably more comfortable there. When I'm well I'm looking forward to being able to be outside again. But" His face fell he wanted to get better but knew once he did his life would go back to what it had been.

"What is it Sweetie, are you alright?" Anna felt her heart break, seeing her child in such pain both physical and emotional. "Y-yes Mother I just-" He thought a moment but realizing it would only make it more difficult for his mother decided not to mention his feelings and allowed himself to force a half smile. "It's nothing Mother I'm just a little over tired that's all." Anna sat back in the chair. She wouldn't push him if he wasn't ready to talk but she knew something was wrong. Anna watched him close his eyes, feeling her own begin to emulate her son's. She fell asleep fairly quickly hoping to be allowed to take Eddward home later on in the day.

"Anna, Anna wake up." The voice belonged to Kim, a nurse with whom she had worked many times and had become friends with. Kim's face was tear stained and tired.

"wh-what is it, what's wrong?" before anything could be said she looked over at the bed which was empty. "Where- Where is my son, Kim, where did they take him. I should be with him." Anna panicked. Kim put her hands on Anna's shoulders,. "Come with me Anna, if we hurry we'll catch them before they take him in." Anna was lead down the long hallway everything seemed to pass in slow motion as the approached one of the orderlies who stood in front of a stretcher. "I'll take it from here Stephen thank you" As Stephen walked away, Anna noticed that lying on the stretcher covered in a sheet was a small shape. She had seen many of them over her years at the hospital and her heart sank as she pulled the cover back revealing the still form of her son. "I'm so sorry Anna. We tried as best we could" "No. Eddward is back in the room asleep this isn't my boy. NO!" Anna screamed and raced back into the room to find the neatly made bed no longer empty. Eddward sat on the edge of it facing the wall, his back to her" Anna let out a relieved sigh "oh Eddward thank-" "Why mother?" His voice was cold and angry as he cut her off in mid phrase. "W-I don't understand, what's happening Eddward you-" Anna had never felt so confused or so afraid. Eddward never used such a tone with her.

"Of course not, how could you understand, you're never there you can't be expected to know." Double D stood looking out of the window into the darkness that covered the land outside. "Sweetie, I did the best I could for you. I am not the best mother ever but-"

"Correct you're far from it. Let's face facts. What kind of mother leaves her child alone all the time, what kind of mother leaves nothing but sticky notes as the only communication. You tell me that" The boy's voice was now the loudest it had ever been echoing through the building.

"Eddward listen to me baby. You mean the world to me and"

"You listen lady, You didn't care about me until I got sick. Now that I am going on, you have the nerve to get upset I meant nothing to you when I was well. Don't you get it Anastasia, You chose this place over me. I was NEVER the priority. Everything I did with my life was to please you and all I wanted was YOU HOME IN RETURN I THOUGHT WITH THE GRADES AND THE PROJECTS MANNERS THE WHOLE THING YOU WOULD BE PROUD OF ME, clear enough for you Mother?' Double D turned around to face her anger in his face "Eddward I always have been proud. You're my baby please don't do this!" Anna begged as a bright light pierced the dark and she watched her son walk toward it "It's far too late now you should have thought about this before and learned what was important to you. Cherished the time we had I'm done now Goodbye Anna"Tears fell down her cheeks as Double D walked through and the light disappeared. "NO Baby come back, I'm so sorry EDDWARD!I- I love you" Anna woke with a start to realize that Double D was awake and looking at her clearly frightened.

"Mother are you alright Ii heard-" Double D found himself in a very tight hug as his mother had jumped out of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "M-Mother...M-Mother, ch...choking n-not breathing!" Anna let go quickly. Double D coughed. "I'm so sorry. I just I am so happy to see you sweetie and I want you to know that you are my world. Nothing is more important than you. Since I was a little girl anytime anyone asked me what I wanted to be as an adult I would say a mom and somewhere along the way I lost sight of that but no matter what Eddward YOU are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my baby and I love you so very much. Never forget that. From now on things will be different and not just until you're better... That is if you still have a place in your life for your mother if you aren't too independent." Double D couldn't believe what he was hearing. A genuine smile crept onto his face. "Of course Mother but what about your job?" Anna wiped away a tear from her eye. "Well I'm just going to have to have a little chat with Dr. Baker and work something out don't you worry baby everything's going to work out." She again pulled him into a hug this time he hugged back. Baby? She hasn't called me that since I really was a baby. Double D thought happily. He was feeling better already.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunshine came through the blinds and into Double D's face causing him to turn on his side and groan softly. Anna slept peacefully in the chair at his side. They were so peaceful that Kim hesitated to wake them. "Anna, Anna wake up." Anna stirred slightly but became still again. "Anna, I need you both awake now please. Perry is ready to start tests. You should go home for a few hours and sleep, everything will be fine" Anna's eyes opened sleepily and upon seeing Kim standing over her Anna's mind wandered back to her nightmare and her heart dropped. "Eddward?" She exclaimed springing up out of the chair startling Kim in the process.

"He's fine Anna, I just need you both awake. Perry's scheduled quite a number of tests for today and He's ready to start. If you would wake Eddward and get him ready I'd appreciate it. I figured that you would want to do it seeing as he is your son, it could be easier for him if you did." Kim said and with a promise to come back in a few moments

Kim left to tend other patients.

Anna stood beside Double D's bed and began stroking his head soothingly. "Eddward Baby, time to wake up. The sooner you open your eyes and start moving around the sooner you'll be done. Come on Eddward,that's it Honey." Anna smiled her panic disappearing as Double D opened his eyes and smiled back. "G'morning Mother." He greeted warmly before coughing and a wave of pain washed over him.

"Good morning Honey, are you ready for your tests, The doctor is asking for you to be ready. So you need to be awake." Double D yawned and turned onto his back to look up at his mother. "your head feels cooler, that's certainly a good sign. Now, everything's going to be okay honey. Just get through these test and We'll call Eddy and Ed and let them know how you're doing" Anna advised.

A few moments later Kim returned with a thermometer and a wheelchair to take him for testing. "Good morning Eddward how are you feeling today?" She strode over to the bed with the thermometer in hand and quickly took his temperature. "Good news Anna, The fever has begun to drop. If you'd like to take sometime to relax and have a nice proper sleep. Eddward will be in tests for a while."Kim said kindly knowing how stressful it was for Anna to see her child go through it and to sleep in an uncomfortable chair at his side all night.

"Thank you but I think I'll stay here and wait just-"

"Mother, she's right you know, You can't honestly tell me you wouldn't rather be in your own bed for a while. I'm okay. In fact Mother I insist you go home and have a good sleep, maybe eat something and you can tell Eddy and Ed what's going on while you're there."

"Eddward I-" Anna looked into her son's pale face his eyes pleading with her.

"For me Mother, How will you help me if you are drained both physically and emotionally, I'll feel better knowing you're okay." Double D smiled and Anna's heart melted. "For you Love. I 'll be back very soon though. I won't stay long." Anna kissed Double D's head "See you soon. I love you."

"Love you too Mother. Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back" He assured her as he was wheeled out of the room to have x-rays taken. Anna remained for a moment partly shocked could he have known what her nightmare had been? Anna sighed it was time to see Dr. Baker about her job.

She walked down the hall in the opposite direction until she came to the nurse's station where a red haired nurse sat on the phone motioning for her to wait. She stood patiently waiting until the woman was done. "Anna how are you and Eddward today?" She asked politely. "His fever has gone down some and I am feeling a bit relieved at the moment thank you Sarah. Is Dr. Baker in yet?"

"Let me check one moment please" Sarah replied picking up the phone to dial the extension. "Yes, Anna would like to speak with you if you've got a moment. Yes I'll send her up, thank you Dr. Baker." Sarah hung up the phone. "He's in his office Anna go on up" She gestured toward the elevator. Anna thanked her and made her way to the boss's office thinking to herself what she would say.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna stood in the elevator thinking to herself what she would say to her boss. Would he allow the change to happen? Many situations ran through Anna's head. As the door opened and she stepped out feeling nervous. Anna reached the end of the hallway and knocked on the door the words Dr. Baker on the window and waited for a response. "Come on in Anna" the voice was kind and soft.

Anna opened the door and stepped in to be greeted synthetically. Everyone had acted differently since Eddward had been a patient. "Please have a seat Anna, tell me, What is it that I can do for you?" Anna took the seat in front of the desk. "Well Dr. Baker-" He held up a hand causing her to pause. "Please you don't have to be so formal everyone is on a first name basis, you've been here a good while. Think of us as extended family Greg will be fine."

"Yes well eh Greg you know that my son has been very sick and spent quite a lot of time here and now he's returned and it's caused me to realize that I am needed at home more to look after him and I was hoping you would be willing to work with me and allow a more flexible schedule to make that possible. I realize that it's a lot to ask from you but He is my son."

Greg's warm expression changed almost immediately after the question as he leaned back in his computer chair interlocking his fingers and bringing them to his his face as though frustrated.

"Anna, I can certainly understand your feeling and it's only natural after these sorts of events for a Mother to want to be closer to her son however," Here it comes Anna though silently feeling the anger rising inside her. " I already gave you a nice chunk of time off and to rearrange everyone's schedule is just not possible right now. I-"

"Wait just a moment Greg, What I am suggesting is perhaps when Eddward is in school I can work Amy wants afternoons anyway I can talk to her and I do work such long hours. I have been here I left med school and -" "And a fine no extraordinary job you've done which is why we just can't spare you you are our best most competent Doctor Anna I'm sorry about Eddward not feeling well I truly am but I can't let you take anymore time or cut hours, We need you"

Anna stood from the chair anger getting the better of her. She leaned across the desk pointing a finger at Greg's face. "you listen to me Greg and listen carefully. Everyday I come in here whether or not I am supposed to work You call me' Anna we need you Anna I need this done, and I do it. I never have asked for anything not once. I love my job and the people I work with but my son comes first and you'll do one of two things, You will back me up and work with me on this or accept my resignation!"

Greg still in shock remained still and quiet Then snapped back to reality. Anger sparked inside him. "You wouldn't leave here. You would throw all the seniority you've earned here away? You're not thinking clearly Anna"

"Actually for the first time in a very long time, I am thinking clearly and seeing things for the way they are. " Anna left the office enraged and it quickly turned to concern when the thought of how this would effect Eddward entered her mind. She drove home hoping that she would soon be able take him with her and continue moving forward with their lives and figure out the next step.

As she opened the door and stepped in she noticed that the house was spotless Ed and Eddy had to have spent hours nearly the entire time She was at her son's side if she had to guess. Walking through the hallway and into the living room where Eddy and Ed lay asleep in chairs. She smiled The boys had done so much for them and She was grateful. Deciding to surprise them with breakfast, Anna made her way to the kitchen and began to cook bacon, eggs , sausage and toast.

Eddy awoke to the smell of breakfast being made and yawned and stretched before addressing Ed. "You're cookin' Ed, shoulda let me know coulda had the fire department on stand by" Eddy chuckled only to be answered by snoring and instantly became alarmed. "ED wake up, LUMPY SOME ONE'S IN THE HOUSE... eh cooking...uh... breakfast." Eddy realized slowly. " I'm awake Eddy is it time to feed the chickens?" Confused as always after speaking to his friend Eddy sighed. "Ed you idiot get up and come to the kitchen with me someone's in there. You go first" Ed suddenly frightened shouted "IT'S THE BRAIN EATING ALIEN FROM I WAS A TEENAGE BRAIN EATING ALIEN FROM OUTERSPACE EDDY!" Dispite the outburst Eddy manged to get Ed to accompany him into the kitchen to check it out only to be greeted by Anna.

"Good morning Boys, please have a seat at the table the food should be done shortly" the Eds sat as directed. "Thank you ma'am this is very kind of you" Eddy said sincerely. "No thanks needed. This is to thank you two for helping out so much since we brought him home and then with Eddward going back. Thank you." She set the food on the table and ivited them to help themselves.

"So how's he doin' any news?" Anna sighed. "No. they just took him for tests not long ago. Hopefully soon though. It is rather worrying." "Double D will be alright won't he Eddy?"

"Course he will Ed. He's been through worse an' anyway He's got a lot to do. Gotta keep you n' me goin', be there for his mom.." Anna smiled and made herself some coffee. Ed completely trusted Eddy's words and seemed to relax as they enjoyed the rest of breakfast in silence.

Back at the hospital Double D was being prepared to be taken for x-rays and he was already worn out. He felt tired and slightly weak. A coughing fit had caused him to have shortness of breath and he had only just got it back and delayed his testing."Eddward, We're going to do a quick X-ray and send you back to your room for a while, give you a little break and some time to relax." Kim said sweetly and wheeled him into the x ray room. Although it took only a moment it seemed forever to Double D. When taken back to the room he was only too happy to lie back in the bed and rest. Everything would be alright and his Mother would return soon after one more coughing fit which brought on the pain again Double D allowed himself to fall asleep. Things would seem better after a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Double D woke still tired but aware that he had visitors.

"Hey Double D how's it goin'? Eddy asked quietly.

"As far as I know it's okay. I mean I'm not any worse anyway. Double D was glad to see Eddy but hadn't expected him to come.

"Well that's good then. Any thing bein' said about what's wrong or when you'll be back?"

"Not yet. I still have some tests to do but I should know something today I hope" The cough sent waves of pain through him. Eddy noticed as his friend tried to catch his breath. "Curse this illness" Eddy frowned. "I know it must be rough Double D. I don't say it but You an' Ed are my best friends. You guys never let me down an' you take a lot a grief from the other kids because of me. So thanks Sockhead for putting up with me. I'll help you feel better anyway I can." Having relaxed a little more Double D who had never expected Eddy to take the conversation in that direction let alone thank him smiled. "Eddy, We Eds have to stick together. You two have done so much for us I should be thanking you." Eddy then smiled and remembered something. He pulled out a stack of envelopes from his pocket and handed them to his friend. "We made you some cards and oh yeah your mom's back she went down to get somethin' to eat you've been asleep awhile. I told her I'd stay in case you woke up while she's out. Ed's with her and don't worry Double D I made him leave the cheese chunk at his house.

Double D was glad to hear it. "Ed told me about how Sheldon visited you the other day. "Thank You Eddy. I-" DOUBLE D YOU ARE A WAKE NOW! Ed shouted joyfully running over to the bed.

"Keep it down Ed. People are trying to rest."Eddy said quietly hoping Ed would follow the example.

It worked. "I'm in my happy place Eddy!"

"whatever just keep your voice down. " Eddy sat down to allow Ed to stand next to Double D and visit with him. "Hiya Double D, Sheldon wanted to visit too but Eddy wouldn't let him." 'thank goodness" Double D thought to himself. He sat up feeling the room spinning ignoring it as best he could. "Hello Ed. How are you?"

"I am doing good Double D, Keeping Eddy out of trouble just like you said. Rolf let me pet the chickens!" It was nice to see the normal Ed again. Lovable Oaf Double D thought unable to stop himself from smiling in return. "That was very nice of Rolf. And thank you Ed for taking care of things while I'm here." "We miss you Double D will you come home soon?" Ed sounded concerned but remained happy.

"Soon as I can Ed. I'd very much like to be home again."

"and then maybe we can all have buttered toast and gravy and watch monster movies again and-"

"Alright Lumpy enough. Double D isn't gonna be 100% right away. Don't over do it." Eddy said pulling Ed back by his sleeve and into a chair so that Anna could have a chance to be with her son.

"How are you feeling baby?" Anna asked as she kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Fine Mother, tired that's all" Double D yawned. Eddy stood up dragging Ed with him.

"Well Double D I'll be takin' Ed back home We still have a few things that need done.

We'll come back and see ya later. we'll tell everyone you said thanks for the cards.

Come on Ed. We'll see him again real soon it's alright." Eddy added noticing the sad look on Ed's face.

Ed looked back at Double D. "It's okay Ed, go with Eddy. Remember you have to keep an eye on him, if you let him leave who knows what he'd get into" Double D was usually able to keep Ed occupied in that way. Eddy was glad, he didn't think he could handle Ed when he was so upset.

"But Double D you're still sick. An-"

'And Eddy and my Mother still need you. I still need you to do this for me Ed. So I don't have to worry so much about them and I can work instead on getting better. It will be alright. As soon as I hear something Ed, You and Eddy will know I promise." Reluctantly Ed agreed and both Eds left for home. "Why are we leaving Eddy, Double D needs us We are fellow Eds."

"Exactly Ed. He needs us to let him rest. You have a job to do. He's trustin ya lumpy. We're leaving because he's tired and He doesn't like to sleep while people are around because he thinks it's rude."

Eddy added knowing the question would follow. As they turned onto the street they were greeted by the cul-de-sac kids anxiously awaiting any kind of news from the Eds. Eddy knew they would be gathered.

"Ed boys Rolf wishes to hear what news you have brought of the Head in sock Ed boy. Also Rolf needs noodle headed Ed boy to help and -" Rolf noticed the look on Ed's face. Eddy seemed calm. "And in return for the great services Rolf will allow Oafish Ed boy to spend time in the chicken house."

Ed's eyes lit up but he looked back at Eddy. "Go for it Ed" Eddy encouraged "But Eddy what about-"

"Hey who's the man with the plan Ed?" Eddy said in his normal arrogant tone cheering Ed up again as He and Rolf began to walk toward Rolf's house. "Eddy is the man with the plan!" Ed called over his shoulder "That's right Ed. I got everything under control pal." Eddy turned back toward the kids.

"I know what you want. I don't have the answers guys. He said maybe He'd know today. I'll call him later and he appreciates the cards. He was tired so we didn't stay long." Jimmy stepped out of the crowd to stand in front of Eddy. "Eddy, isn't there something more we can do?" Sarah ran to be beside him placing a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Jimmy Double D won't be gone like last time" She paused. "Will he?" "He didn't seem anywhere close to as bad as he was last time. Don't worry He'll be fine." as the kids slowly turned away and started to return to their daily lives Nazz stopped Eddy. "Dude, You're doing great Eddy." "What do ya mean, doin what?" "I know you're worried too but you're keeping it together. He'll be proud of you when he gets home. If you need anything let me know k?" she gave a reassuring smile. "Thanks" Eddy said and went into his house to wait for Ed.

"Anna, how are you this afternoon?" Dr. Stevens was a kind man new to the staff but was a quick favorite among the staff as well as patients. "Fine thank you"Anna noted that he he had a calming presence about him. "Eddward how are you feeling today?"He took the stethoscope from around his neck and walked over to the bed. "Okay I suppose. Tired mostly." He coughed, sending the now all to familiar pain through him. "until that happened anyway" He added gasping. "Eddward would it be alright if I listened to your heart and lungs quickly then I've got some news for you both. Double D agreed and allowed Dr. Stevens to help him lean forward. "Deep breaths now, That's it keep it up." Double D hated the stethoscope it was always cold. The cold made him shiver which only caused more pain as his body shook. "Okay lean back with your head on the pillow please.` Double D did as he was told. Here it goes again he thought to himself. Breathing as normally as possible he wanted it to be over. Finally the doctor had finished.

"Well to that news then. Eddward, you're an intelligent young man so I believe I can talk straight with you," He pulled a chair over to sit next to him. "You've spent quite a bit of time here recently I see and I'd like to help you with that if I could. So here's the trouble. Whatever it was that was so awful then has come down to the level of a very bad case of pneumonia. Which if you'll put up with us for a couple more days, I'm pretty sure if you don't get any worse and your fever doesn't spike much, we can have you out of here then. I mean you'll have to follow some strict orders of course but would you like that?"

"Very much, yes." Double D was elated, smiling now. "Great, so I'll go ahead and have the nurse do an

IV drip to get you going and you get some rest. Rest is very important with pneumonia, if you don't get enough it really does make it worse. Anna, if you two need anything you just let me know" He nodded a goodbye to both of them and was gone. Anna felt her worry begin to melt away. "you'll be home soon sweetheart, this is wonderful. We'll get you feeling better and then you'll be able to go back to being outside and when you are well enough you and I will take a day and do whatever you want to do. Just us" Anna promised happily. "that would be wonderful Mother!" Anna smiled. After the nurse came in to start the IV which was causing Double D to drift off to sleep with his mother beside him he could only think of what they would do on their day. He fell asleep with the smile still remaining.

Eddy and Ed had been awake all night waiting to hear from their friend " Do you think he's alright Eddy?" Ed asked nervously. "Yeah sure Sock head's just fine probably fell asleep or somethin' just-" Eddy's phone rang interrupting him and he raced to answer. "Yeah?" "Doesn't anyone use proper phone greetings anymore?" Double D chuckled weakly. "Sorry grandpa you must be in the wrong century no one here's done that since dinosaurs ruled the earth" Eddy retorted joining in the laugh. "So how ya feelin today Sock Head?" "DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted and ran to Eddy tearing the phone from his hand and knocking Eddy to the ground. "Hiya Double D!"Ed said happily. "Well hello Ed, How are you?"

"I am in my happy place Double D for I am talking to my friend" "That's wonderful Ed, are you keeping Eddy out of trouble?" " yes I am," Ed's expression turned to complete confusion. "Hey Double D, Why is Jimmy cracking corn?" Glad thing were becoming normal already Double D found himself smiling at the question. "I'm sure I don't know Ed." " that's so stupid Ed. Now give me my phone" Ed ignored him. "Ed, can you give Eddy a message for me please?" "sure thing Double D."

"tell him I'm okay, I have pneumonia but should be home within a couple days if all goes well"

Double D waited to hear the message repeated.

"Double D is okay and he has uh, pneumonia and should be home in a couple days Eddy can we go see him please?"

"Give me the phone Ed, c'mon lumpy hand it over" "Go ahead Ed I'll talk to you soon." Double D encouraged and Ed sadly released the phone. "Hey so you'll be comin' back then that's great sock head Ed's makin' me nuts it's your turn when you get back. Ed wants to come see ya do you want me to bring by today, it's okay to say no. We know you're sick."

"How about this evening, it gives me more than enough time to be rested and maybe you could stay a little longer then."

"Alright Sock head we'll see ya then bye",After hanging up Double D leaned back in bed. "Can you take some water for me dear?" Anna asked bringing the cup to her son. Double D only sipped slowly.

"Ed and Eddy are going to visit tonight, I told them it would give me time to be ready for them and then the could ow" " what's wrong baby?" Anna sat on the bed beside him. "it's nothing, really. I- ouch" "What is it Eddward" The tone of Anna's voice was stern. Mother I just-" " Tell me. Where is it?" "What?" "Where is the pain Eddward don't hide this from me. I'm your Mother you need to tell me these things " "it's just a small one Mother I wouldn't worry." Double D said not wanting to jeopardize his chances to go home. "Well then where is it, so I can be sure it's just small.." I- ow" this time instinctively he placed his hand on his stomach. Mentally kicking himself. "really Eddward, you can not hide pains like this it could be a number of things. Here let me have a look. Move your hand and relax.I'm going to press down you tell me where it hurts." Double D nodded now very upset. As Anna pressed in the center she noticed he reacted a little as with the rest of the abdominal exam until she came to just around his belly button" "There, please stop now. " "You're sure, Eddward, Baby, how long has it hurt?" her mood softened.

"When I got up this morning it was just a little ache I'm very sorry Mother I just want to go home." Anna held his hand. I know baby but that's a tender spot baby, and it's in the right place in your belly for appendicitis"

A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone reading this story and reviewing it.

I appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sweetheart, you should never ever hide anything from me. I know you want to be home and I want you there, but I need you to be well. If you don't tell me Eddward, I can't help you fix it" Anna put a hand on Double D's head. "Still have a fever, I'm going to go get the doctor and let him know about this. You lie still. Everything is going to be okay" Double D nodded feeling bad having upset his mother again while trying to keep her from worrying. As she turned to leave Double D grabbed her hand causing her to face him. "I'm sorry Mother, I just didn't want-" Anna silenced him. "you've been through quite a lot Baby, it's only natural for you to want to be home and have it all done and over with. Lie quietly now" Anna said as she left the room and headed to the nurse's station.

Double D sighed. 'Does it ever end?" He whispered into the quiet room.

Honestly the pain was not terrible, enough to get his attention here and there but not unbearable, he had felt worse pain in his life. At least he could count on Ed and Eddy's visits, that was of course if they weren't tiring of coming. In a matter of moments Anna and Dr. Stevens had returned to a very annoyed Double D lying in the bed. "Hey Eddward, what's going on, your Mother says you've started to have some tummy trouble, you want to tell me about it?" The Doctor again approached the bed. Before Double D could answer however Anna had already jumped in to explain and point out the affected area.

"it's nothing really, I've felt worse, really." He protested "Can I just take a quick look Eddward and I'll leave you alone for a while Promise." Double D nodded angrily.

"Okay, just lie back and relax so I can get accurate results. I may need to schedule some tests tomorrow. Now, just try to stay relaxed and tell me where it hurts, it could very well be nothing just a bit of... what would you describe it as in your own words?" "A discomfort compared to many of the other things I've been through, can we get on with this please, I'd like to get it over with." Double D took a deep breath to help him relax and laid still. Dr. Stevens began his examination and just as with his mother only moments ago Double D was able to let the doctor know where he felt the small pain.

"Yes Anna I see where you'd be concerned, At this point though if it's not causing too much pain we'll keep watch but if it gets anymore painful I'm going to have no choice but to do some tests and keep an eye on the temperature as you know Anna, if it spikes at all we'll have to make plans for surgery. I will not take chances with something like this, but you don't have to worry Eddward it's a routine operation and as long as no complications are present, you'll be home in no time. Get some rest and try to take some more water. Maybe that will do you some good. I'll be in early tomorrow to check on you. Be sure to let someone know if you have increased pain or any vomiting or nausea." Double D nodded. Once gain it was Double D and his mother alone in the room. The quiet beeping of the machines filled room as the only sound. Double D took advantage of the silence and closed his eyes to rest. It was only then that he realized just how tired he was and began to drift off peacefully, allowing the sleep to take over, but it was not to be.

"Baby?" Anna's voice brought him back to awareness and he groaned softly. "Yes Mother?"

"you know I love you so very much... I'm only trying to protect you. You know that right?" Anna seemed a bit fearful, of what Double D couldn't decide perhaps after all the time they spent apart and then trying to mend the mother and son relationship she feared losing him again but whatever the reason if there was one person in the world Double D couldn't stand to see hurt it was his mother. Guilt took over. "Of course I know that. I'm sorry I haven't exactly been easy to deal with Mother please don't get upset. I just get so tired and well...I -"

"Shh Eddward \, You haven't been feeling well for quite sometime, you have every right to be upset and frustrated, just try to hang in there and look at the bright side. Things will start to look up soon. I really believe that." Anna leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Double D forced himself to smiled despite his mood and found that it would be best to at least try to listen to her, after all it was in the best interest of the sick to stay positive. Double D settled back hoping to get some sleep before the visit. In no time at all he had succeeded in his goal.

When he awoke he felt the twinge of pain in his abdomen slightly less than before and hoped that it was a sign of getting well. He yawned and looked over at his mother asleep in the chair next to him. He felt tempted to sleep again but looking at the clock, found it to be nearing the usual visiting time and remembered inviting Ed and Eddy to see him and so he fought the sleep instead turning on the television. Something he hadn't done in a while. Double D found nothing of interest and so made the decision to ask his mother for a magazine or book when at last she was awake.

He had not waited long before Ed and Eddy arrived "DOUBLE D!"Ed shouted happily and Eddy reminded him of his 'inside voice' "Hello Ed, Eddy." He greeted happy to see them. Anna having heard Ed's shout jumped awake. "w-what's happened?" She asked alarmed.

"nothing Mother Ed and Eddy are here and Ed got a little excited. Anna stretched. "well Love, I'll leave you three alone to visit if you'd like but remember Eddward rest. I don't want you to try to sit up, save your strength." "It's not as if I am in a grave situation anymore Mother, Dr. Stevens doesn't seem concerned." "You heard me Eddward.. Your head is not to leave that pillow, understand?" Double D nodded knowing that to speak was not wise. Anna grabbed kissed his head and with a farewell nod left to get something to eat and give the boys time to visit. Eddy peered after her from the door at Double D's request. "and...she's...gone" He announced turning back to his friends. Double D immediately pushed himself up. "thank goodness. I love my mother but I can't take much more of this stuff... any of it not just her." "ooo look at that Ed Sock head's a rebel." Eddy snickered in his usual taunting fashion.

"Oh please Eddy, it's hardly a rebellion at all. That's just plain silly. For a moment Double D was his old self. It was encouraging to Eddy to see it. Though he was sure it was all for Ed's befit so as to not have him worry or be upset. Double D could imagine how hard it was for Eddy to deal with Ed in certain moods and that seemed to work. Ed smiled and the vacant expression crept onto his face.

"Are things going back to normal Double D seems himself again Eddy." "Yes Ed, I'm quite sure that things will be fairly normal soon. Why I am starting to feel myself again slowly. I will need time to be back to my old self completely but I must admit I am getting there" "I am in my happy place guys!" Ed said grabbing Eddy and pulling him into a group hug with all three Eds. "be gentle Ed, " Double D reminded quietly, Ed loosened his grip slightly. "Much better thank you" "it'll be great to have ya back Double D, good to see it. And thanks" Eddy whispered Double D smiled in response. He had been trying to get some stress off of Eddy. "please sit down and we'll talk or we can skim through the channels and see what's on" Double D invited warmly. The boys sat.

"the kids are askin' about ya Sock head, what would you like us to say?" Eddy asked. "

Tell them, I appreciate their concern and it shouldn't be long now,," there was a pause. "what am I missing?" Double D asked hoping it wasn't much. "No much Double D, we reached a decision about something and if you can believe it we all agree... Double D we're fallin' apart with out ya. The cul-de – sac needs you back and when you do get back... things will be a little different. You'll see." "What do you mean different?" Double D wasn't sure how to react. "You'll see." Eddy repeated. The three boys talked and watched television right up until the nurse chased them out. Surprised that Anna hadn't reappeared. "Alright Double D you'd better lay back before she gets back. Ed and I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest, take it easy. Eddy and Ed left happy knowing things were going to be fine.

Back in the room Double D laid back and felt his eyes begin to close. A wave of pain swept through him and he tried to ignore it. Thinking of how wonderful it would be to see everyone again and wondering what Eddy meant. To keep his mind off the pain he focused on those thoughts before finally falling asleep,


	11. Chapter 11

Double D woke to the sound of his Mother's voice calling him. He could feel that the fever had spiked. He felt sick, nausea and pain all at once and he groaned.

"Come on sweetheart, You need to wake up now, this can't wait. " He opened his eyes sleepily.

"W-what's going on Mother I-"

"You need to be taken to the operating room baby, You're temperature went up and that can be a sign of something very serious, remember when I mentioned appendicitis earlier, We can't take that chance to wait. We've got to take it out, I don't want you to worry, you're in good hands Eddward. I'm going to be here when you're done and everything will be fine"

In truth Double D felt strangely calm, he knew he should be concerned but wasn't. He knew the operation was very common and often worked without problems. He wasn't a doctor but being related to one gave him access to all sorts of medical books and information. He remembered reading about a complication from a ruptured appendix that could cause infection or worse. Still as his mind wandered through the thought, he felt no fear, a strange feeling swept over him though he wasn't sure how to describe it but he took in a deep breath and a strong burst of pain hit him and he heard his mother's voice fade out and fell into silence.

As the medical team scrambled to get him in to the operating room Anna panicked she knew what was happening and tried to follow her coworkers as they wheeled her son down the hall until Sarah stopped her. "I'm so sorry Anna, You can't go in there, Edward's going to be looked after I promise, Trust me he's with Vince. I made sure he had the best surgeon we have. Why don't you and I come over and sit down for a while. Would you like to have some coffee, I can run over and get some, water maybe?"

Sarah managed to sit Anna in a chair and went to get the drink. Anna sat in a trance the dream came back to her, was it really a warning for things yet to come but were certain to become reality? He had been angry in her dream she remembered and not long ago was angry at her for alerting the staff to his new symptom. Would she be led to the table on which her little boy would lie underneath a sheet? Her son who had only just begun life, still a child Her Eddward, Her precious boy. She allowed herself to release a few silent tears. Sarah sat down next to her holding a cup of coffee in one hand and placing the other hand on Anna's shoulder to comfort her. This brought Anna into awareness of her surroundings once more.

"Thank you Sarah, I appreciate this" Anna said fighting back the rest of the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. "Really it's no trouble at all, Just know that I'm here if you need anything and you've got the whole staff to help you. besides it's quite routine now a days." Sarah looked up at the clock

"Anna, I get off in five minutes, would you like me to stay with you for a while?" Anna turned to her.

"Sarah I couldn't ask that of you, you've got your own things to do and I just couldn't hold you back. Thank you for offering though."

"Really, You wouldn't be, I had nothing planned," Sarah stood up "If you change your mind Anna I'll stop by this way on my way through." Anna nodded she wouldn't mind the company, someone to talk to. Sarah smiled sadly and walked away. Anna leaned back in the chair as far as she could taking in several breaths in an effort to calm herself. These operations took hours, Hours of not knowing what was happening or going to happen . This, she thought was her punishment for what she had done to him all of his life. All those times she left him with her sister when he was little. Missing his first words, first steps nearly every joy a parent had to look forward to, she missed.

She hadn't done it because she didn't want him or didn't love him. On the contrary, that was the reason she took all of this work, to give her child a good life. Had she instead been deemed unworthy by some force that was now attempting to punish her as a result of years of not having been a mother to him?

"Punish me, not him" she Whispered to the quiet room. "He doesn't deserve this, he's only a child. Please, let me take his place somehow." Anna knew that Eddward still weak from the first illness and then a little further by the Pneumonia because of those illnesses had a greater chance of complication and also knew by his reaction that there was little time before his appendix ruptured. It was well on its way to doing so if it hadn't already to cause him to lose consciousness. The possibility of losing Eddward was all too real. There was no worse feeling.

"Anna," Sarah had returned sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"Anna, I'm on my way out, are you sure you'll be okay here?: Anna was silent for a moment thinking of the right thing to do.

"Would you mind staying here Sarah, I can't go through this alone, I just can't" She sobbed as Sarah pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I don't mind, It's going to be alright you'll see." Anna broke into sobs and all Sarah could do was to hold her and hope that she was right.

An hour went by without a word and the two women sat talking quietly. "I just can't get it out of my head. " Anna explained the whole dream and thoughts to Sarah through gasps and sobs.

"You know it was just a dream Anna, dreams aren't real. I'm sure it seemed like it was though. Eddward's here it's okay. You are a good mom Anna, you provided for him and you love him, you've been here with him all this time. You remember what we tell our patient's family, Stay strong for them. Don't listen to these types of thoughts. It only worsens Anxiety for them and affects their loved one."

Anna knew she was right, about everything except the good mom part. Another terrible memory flooded her mind. One that hit her hard then and more so now. The few times she had to do it tore at her heart.

_Anna walked slowly through the halls an emergency case had arrived. She had given reports to families before but this one had affected her most. The first of its kind for her. Anna's heart shattered not just at the thought of having to tell the family but what she had seen. As she approached the small room she had to stop to compose herself, how could she say it? _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Sanders," the young couple stood up and approached her both were heartbroken. This stirred up the feelings once more "Please have a seat, I-" -Come on Anna get a hold of yourself-"I'm terribly sorry, We've done everything possible but your daughter's injuries were too severe. There was nothing we could do." Anna's heart shattered to have to be the one to deliver this bad news and as the couple broke down and she left to give them their privacy, She saw true torture that day. Heard true anguish in their cries and had difficulty getting through the shock and pain of her own emotions. AS a mother herself Anna felt the pain along with them and prayed she would never have to hear those terrible words, To feel the unbearable pain._

Anna never forgo that tragic day she could now see herself in the same situation. She was in the same type of room after all. "I can't lose him Sarah, I can't take that, he's a little boy , he shouldn't be going through this if there was a way, I would take his place in a heartbeat" Anna said.

"I know you would, Eddward knows too. But what he needs now is his Mother's love. You're sending him plenty of that. Don't underestimate the power and Strength of the love of a mother for her children. Eddward knows you love him"

"What if he doesn't, he says he does but I haven't given him much to support thew feeling. If he's saying it to get me through it. He's like that you know, putting others first."

"He does Anna trust me you've got a smart boy.'

"what if he's not strong enough for this he's not at his full strength his body could-"

"Stop. When parents especially ones who are in out line of work start going through these thoughts it hurts both of you and you can't do that to him. He needs you. I think he's stronger than what you're thinking he is.-"

"if he's not-"

"If he's not he'll take what he needs from you. You've got to be able to give him that. Try very hard to realize that. Sarah tried to encourage her. Having no children Sarah couldn't begin to imagine what Anna was feeling.

The door to the room opened and Vince walked in a troubled expression covered his face.

Anna started to stand but Vince placed a hand on her shoulder. He knelt down on the floor in front of her. Sarah grabbed her hand squeezing it gently as her heart sank.

"Please Anna sit down, We-We need to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna's heart dropped and panic took over. Sarah had also begun to feel nervous.

Vince sighed. "Anna, it was his appendix. It ruptured which as you know is probably the reason for what happened back in the room as I hear it but is also likely to cause infection. Obviously he'll be given antibiotics and such. But it only complicates things more. Now I want you to know that we did everything possible for him. We had some complications. His blood pressure dropped severely and Anna, I need you to know that he's" Anna broke down in tears.

"Oh no Anna, No please just hear me out. He's still here, He's still with us. But you know that it's important that I tell you everything... Eddward had to be revived. It was scary for a bit but he came back to us but here's the thing, At this point with his illness and other factors, Before you do ask, I can't tell you either way what will happen at this point. We've done all we can from our side of things. I can't even tell you he'll come out of the sleep he's in now. I wish I could tell you either way but there is always a good chance with kids. They can bounce back from a lot of things. We're taking over to recovery and we're going to give him some time and we'll call you in to see him."

"Thank you Vince. For everything you're doing.' Anna managed to choke out.

"Only wish there was more I could do to help you Anna. You've got a great kid. If you two need anything at all please let me know," Anna could only nod as Vince gave one last half smile and was off to tend to his other patients.

"it's going to be fine Anna, You heard Vince he's still here. He's not ready to quit." Sarah said encouragingly.

"No it seems not, I'm grateful for it really I am, I just what if-"

"what if he gets better, you're so frightened your mind is jumping to the worst possible thing. He needs you to keep a positive attitude for him. It's all part of what we talked about earlier. You have to be strong, When you are strong, Eddward will take what he needs from you. It's going to take some time yes of course, you're going to be fine... both of you." Anna nodded Sarah was absolutely right sometimes the parent's reaction often shapes the child's. Causing more or less stress on the child depending on which way the parent was acting. Anna did her best to begin to relax herself.

"You know He won't be ready for visitors for awhile, can I take you to get something to eat?"Sarah offered hoping to help take her mind off of things.  
I'll have them call me and we'll come back and you can see him." Anna thought for a moment then agreed. "As long as we don't go far." she stood up and the two women left.

Anna couldn't ease her mind at all as the friends had dinner at a local restaurant. She felt immense guilt about leaving him there alone. Sarah sensed it.

"Eddward would have told you to come with me Anna, He knows you love him and will be glad that you came. He wants you to be happy and I'm sure if he was awake he would have said it's fine too."

Anna knew he would but he was still alone and very sick. He needed her, more accurately she needed him. Eddward knew how to care for himself it was Anna that couldn't let go.

"Sarah I appreciate everything you've done but I have to get back, phone calls to make to his friend's parents so they'll know. I just have so much to do and to think about and-"

"Of course, I'll take you back I'll still stay if you'd like." Anna only nodded and so they headed back to the hospital

Eddy sat up in his bed. Sleep didn't come easy these days. Since Double D had showed the first sign of sickness Eddy felt that something was wrong. The feeling was with him now, he tried to ignore the nagging thought with movies but nothing helped. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what was causing this feeling. He picked up the phone and began to dial but stopped.

"This is crazy he's fine. He'll be home in no time just relax." He tried to assure himself. He put the receiver down. Deciding to go for a walk to clear his head. He wasn't the only one to have that very idea. Along the way he heard what sounded like crying and followed it into the park and found Jimmy sitting on the swing in tears.

"Hey Jimmy, what's going on?" Eddy sat down next to him.

"Eddy it's terrible. I miss Double D he was always so nice to me, He said he was sure he was getting better and wouldn't scare us anymore. He said-" Eddy sighed. _Of course, you aren't going to understand _Eddy thought "You know Jimmy, Double D did think he was getting better, in fact he was better. I mean when you think of how he was before and everything. Of course he's good to ya, he's just that kind of person. He'll be back soon don't you worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"I just can't believe he had to go again. We changed Eddy, made things better so he didn't leave us again but he did. Double D doesn't like us anymore does he?" Jimmy sobbed. How could he be expected to understand when he was such a sheltered boy?

"Now listen, I need you to understand it has nothing to do with not liking anyone. Double D got sick, he didn't just decide to leave us he's sick. You're pretty nice to him too. He likes you, It's my fault he's got to deal with the results of my scams, he's an "Ed" by default he gets the same treatment I do. He'd be better just getting away from me you know, but he stays." Jimmy and Eddy talked for what seemed like hours about not only Double D but other things. Eddy learned a lot about the younger boy that night. He found that he enjoyed the company and was glad to have been able to cheer him up. Jimmy yawned. "I'm so tired Eddy, I think I should get going, Thanks for talking with me, I never thought we'd talk like this, but you really do seem different. Stay this way." Jimmy said smiling.

Eddy nodded "come on let's get you home." After dropping Jimmy off, Eddy returned to his own home to find his mother sitting on the couch clearly distraught. "Mom, what's wrong?" Eddy asked seating himself beside her.

"Eddy, Eddward's mom just called from the hospital" As Eddy listened he he couldn't believe it. He had been right."So, he's dying?" Eddy asked hoping he wasn't getting the right message.

"They don't know for sure. They-"

"It's not fair, it's just not fair. He's one of the best people I know. My best friend. He's only a kid. This isn't supposed to happen to a kid. Dying is for older people." Eddy said as his mother held him close. '

"Eddy, sweetheart, you're right it's not fair and we're hoping for the best but life isn't always fair." they stayed that way for a while until there was a knock at the door and upon opening the door Eddy was met by the children of the neighborhood. Ed led them. Standing before Eddy Ed seemed in a trance as a few tears found their way down his cheeks.

"Ed," Eddy whispered grabbing his friend's shoulders. Ed didn't respond he just stared as though he was no long Ed, merely a shell. "Ed, look at me." Eddy shook his shoulders and tried to put on a brave face for them. Suddenly Ed began to whimper, fresh tears forming as he said slowly "E-Eddy D-D-Double D i-is" Ed couldn't finish the sentence before he burst into tears

"Come here Lumpy" Eddy said as the sight caused him to lose control of his emotions. He pulled Ed into a hug. As the children gathered around them, Eddy realized that this was really happening. Double D would possibly never see anyone again. None of the children were ready for this. Though they had all been through so much, This was the worst thing that ever happened to any of then. "Listen to me Ed Double D_" "Double D is g-going t-t-to"

"Ed! Don't He wouldn't want you to. I know you're scared Ed and I am too. But for Double D let's keep it together as much as possible. He's not going anywhere Ed"

"I-I want h-h-him to know I-I an-and h-he's m-my'

"trust me Lumpy Sock head knows, he always knows."

"Eddy," his mother called from inside where she watched the scene unfold.

"Anna also said if you think you can, you'd be welcome to visit tomorrow, in- in case. I can take you there if anyone else wants to go I wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

Jimmy walked up to the Eds in his hands, a stuffed unicorn was held tightly. "Eddy, can I ask you a favor please?" He said petting the toy for comfort. " Sure Jimmy."

"You know that since things changed a little Double D and I got to be friends, Sometimes I think of him as the big brother I've always wanted.. I was wondering if, since I can't do it, will you make sure he gets this?" Jimmy held out the unicorn and a letter.

"Jimmy that's your favorite one" Sarah said surprised at the offer,

"Yes Sarah, that's why I want Double D to have it, he's gotten me through a lot of things and times when I was sick. Maybe he can help Double D come home." Eddy took the toy and smiled sadly

"He'll appreciate it and I'm sure it will be a good comfort for him, knowing everything it has done for you. " Once the children had left all except for Ed, Jimmy and Sarah who was invited to stay the night as it was early morning now. Eddy set out blankets and extra pillows on the floor in his room before climbing into bed himself. "try to get some sleep guys, don't want to be too tired to visit. After wishing each other 'goodnight and good dreams" Eddy turned out his light leaving his lava lamp on for Jimmy. Eddy settled down to sleep. He waited but sleep never came.


	13. Chapter 13

Eddy couldn't stay in his bed anymore. He was restless and anxious. Today may be the very last chance to see Double D or talk to him although he wouldn't talk back. Eddy only hoped he could hear him. The sun was up and several of the children were outside. Eddy got up to talk to them but found he was not the only one awake. Ed was staring blankly at the ceiling Jimmy was gone and Sarah was the only one to actually sleep.

"Hey Ed, you okay?" Eddy sat on the floor next to him.

"Things are different now Eddy, Without Double D we are three Eds no more. Three is better than two. Why did it have to be Double D Eddy, there are bad people in the world that do terrible things, why can't they be sick and Double D be here with us." Ed sobbed nearly getting Eddy to do the same. Ed's normal happy disposition was gone, now that he understood what was happening and that scared Eddy to think that not only could he lose Double D but Ed as well.

"I don't know why Ed, if I did maybe I could fix it." Eddy paused Ed wasn't going to be able to look at Double D that way. He couldn't handle it. Eddy could barely deal with it. Eddy knew what he had to do.

"Hey Lumpy, Where did Jimmy go?" His voice was kept as close to the old Eddy as possible as a comfort to Ed though it took all Eddy had to do it. "Jimmy went down stairs to help your mom with breakfast. Did you know Jimmy likes blueberry waffles Eddy?" "Uh no Ed I can't say I did. "Yup, just like Sarah and You Eddy."

"I see, well I need you to do something for Double D Ed, Jimmy is really sad about nor being able to see Double D and You know he wouldn't like Jimmy being here sad and by himself. Do you think you'd want to stay with him Ed?" Eddy knew it was a long shot but had to try. For Ed's on good whether his friend realized it or not. Ed sat up wiping away more tears.

"I will stay for Double D because he does not like crying. Will you tell him that I miss him and want him to come home Eddy, and that he is important to us?"

"I'll tell him Ed. I'll tell him that you're helping out too. He's going to be so happy when he gets back Ed. You'll see." The boys went down stairs but they couldn't get themselves to eat. Eddy's mom understood. After a while Ed took Jimmy and Sarah home and Eddy, Kevin, Nazz and Jonny piled into the car and left. Eddy sat in the car holding the unicorn in his hand and found himself squeezing it slightly. "We won't stay long Eddy. We've decided to stay long enough to say hi and to let him know we miss him then we'll leave so you can sit with him. " Eddy nodded grateful that they were willing to grant him that.

Anna sat beside her son watching him sleep peacefully, listening to the sound of the machines he was connected to. "Come on Baby, you had it in you to fight this long, just a little longer. I'm sure your friends miss you very much and would love for you to wake up and be able to play with them. They should be here soon to see you. Baby I love you so much, you are my world Eddward, don't leave me please." She sobbed and kissed his head.

The children got out of the car and the mood was somber. They stood staring at the building preparing themselves to go inside. Jonny placed a hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Thousands of times... I've been in here thousands of times with no problem at all. I- I don't think I can do it this time." There was a momentary silence

"Plank's right Eddy, You're having a hard time because you're afraid of what you'll see. It will just make it more real. It's alright Eddy that's normal to feel like that with someone you care about and we know you Eds are practically brothers. Be strong Eddy, make this a little easier on him, he's been through a lot knowing you're this upset is only going to make it harder. Boy Plank you sure are insightful." Eddy knew he was right They reached the room and had to stop. They decided to go a couple at a time. Anna again gave them their privacy and each child was sure to greet her as she walked by, Kevin and Nazz went in first. Nazz felt the sorrow grip her as she approached the bed.

"Hey Double D, Kevin's here with me and Jonny and Eddy are in the hall. We won't stay long but we just wanted to see how you're doing and tell you we're thinking about you, we miss you and hope you get better real soon .See you soon Double D" She sighed. Kevin couldn't find words he just looked on shocked. Nazz turned to walk out pulling Kevin with her. "It's okay Kev. He knows. " she whispered. Jonny went next.

"Hi Double D, I just wanted to say hi and to ask you a favor. Not for me exactly but Ed, and Eddy are taking this hardest. We all miss you don't get me wrong., Plank's right Double D, you are the glue that keeps them together. You no matter how you were treated in your own way looked out for us. None of us can repay that. Please, for Ed and Eddy and your mom more than anything, don't leave us. I'd better get home so Eddy can come in. It was good to see you Double D, even though I wish it was under better circumstances." Jonny left stopping on his way out to comfort Eddy. "Going to be okay Eddy, if you need anything you know where to find us." Eddy nodded clutching the unicorn tight as he entered the room. Eddy was taken aback by how pale the boy was. Nearly the color of the sheet he was laying on.

Sleeping peacefully his breathing shallow Eddy would have thought that he wasn't breathing at all if not for the heart monitor telling him otherwise. Slowly he walked up to the bedside and sat down next to him.

"H-Hey Double D, I really hope you can hear me cause I got a lot to tell ya. I promised Ed I'd give you a message, he misses you, wants you to come home and in all honesty the very thing I couldn't tell you but is absolutely true, You're important to us Sock head, I mean geez Double D have you ever seen Kev and me in one place with no arguing back and forth, anyway you have to come back.

We're scared Double D, I've never seen anyone- I mean I know one day I will but not you.

Why you, you are what keeps us going we all would have fallen apart if – Look " Eddy looked down remembering the toy. Jimmy uh, sent this for you, it's his favorite one, thinks it'll help ya and I hope he's right. Told me how much you mean to me. Ed wanted to come but you know how much Ed loves you. I know you've been sick a long time, I get that. Oh man um, Double D I can't do this. Help me out sock head. Your mom needs you and I-" Eddy burst into tears he placed his head on Double D's chest. "Don't you dare leave us not ever. I will not make this easy for you, You belong at home, well and the same Double D I've always known. We love you. Please Double D I can't say goodbye. I would give anything for you to stay. Those times we'd fight and you'd walk away I was afraid of losing one of the only two real friends I have. Please Double D,. I'll give you anything, do anything. Open your eyes, we'll make sure you're looked after like we did before. If I had one more chance to just hear you." Eddy continued to cry on Double D's shoulder for a good long while. Finally and only because he had no more tears he sat back in the chair.

He felt tired for the first time in a long time. Eddy yawned but was not about to leave until someone forced him. Suddenly Eddy found himself in a room alone. The only furniture in the room were two chairs. Before long the door opened and Double D walked in

"Eddy," He said softly and sat on the chair in front of his friend.

"Eddy, I want to thank you, for everything you're doing. You've been giving up a lot for us, keeping things going back home. I'm concerned frankly. You need to know that there is nothing that you did wrong that made me sick but not much you can do. I know why you didn't bring Ed and I'm glad you didn't for his sake."

"Y-you heard me?" Eddy asked still stunned.

"that's right Eddy. I heard everything. I'm so sorry Eddy. I never wanted you to go through this. Any of you. I'm sorry I'm hurting so many people. I- I'm tired Eddy, my life has become nothing more than endless days of pain and sickness. It's more than I can take." Eddy knew this. "I'm sorry Double D, You're the one who is suffering and we're being selfish jerks. Me especially."

"No Eddy you're scared. Though I have to tell you I can't say I wouldn't be the same way if you or Ed was in such a position. I just sometimes when it hurts so much and I feel so bad I just don't know why I live, why can't I just get it over with If I'm meant to then-

"Because we couldn't" Eddy said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you live, that's what you said. Because if you don't, we can't. Look at us we're falling apart without you. But Double D, want you to know, As much as we need you with us. I know you hurt and don't feel good. I don't want that for you. If you feel like you need to go, then as badly as it will hurt I want you to. it's okay to go if you need to." Double D looked at Eddy surprised.

"Y-You'd give me permission to-" Eddy nodded tearfully. Double D smiled.

"That's very kind of you Eddy, very brave. To let go of someone you've been so close to. I don't know how to thank you for this gift. I was hanging on because everyone expected me to be there, but now oh Eddy thank you." Double D hugged him

Part of Eddy felt good about releasing his ailing friend because of his suffering and part of him was upset having done so. Double D let go. Looking over at a clock that Eddy hadn't noticed.

"Almost time now. Thank you again Eddy, You'll let everyone know that I'm sorry and I just had to?"

"Yeah Double D."

"Keep them together Eddy. That job is yours now." The clock chime grabbed the boys' attention.

"Time to go Eddy and thank you again for everything" Double D had disappeared.

"Eddward, baby!" Anna's voice woke Eddy. He quickly realized where he was. He looked over at the bed and sat shocked at what he saw.

"Hello Eddy" Double D's voice was a quiet whisper. Eddy rushed out of the chair and closer to Double D. "Hey Double D how ya doin'?"

Double D smile. "been better. Thank you. Very tired."

"I understand Double D, man I thought I'd lost you. Fresh tear s fell and Double D replied. "No Eddy, I'm not going anywhere yet. Thank you for bringing Jimmy's gift and for coming to visit. It really did help me a lot you know." Eddy smiled "I'm glad Double D it's gonna be great havin' ya back. We miss you so much." Anna couldn't believe it, her little boy was back and excusing herself to make a few phone calls left the boys.

"Wow Sock Head I had a weird dream, didn't mean to fall asleep on ya by the way. We were-"

"in a room with two chairs and we sat down and had a talk."

"How did-"

"either we had the same dream or got sucked into one of Ed's weird movies. Either way Eddy, For what you said, about it being okay, I- did you mean it?"

"yeah I really did every word."

"that's why-" Double D whispered

"Why what, what's going on Double D?"

"I wanted so much to let go but with everyone telling me they needed me and all I couldn't it caused stress and more pain but, you took that pressure away because I knew then you did understand and you did care how I felt. "

Eddy's eyes lit up "ya mean-"

"Yes Eddy, I mean I'm going to do everything possible to get home."

"Glad to hear it Sock head, and just so you know if you ever do this again I'm sending Ed in here with that cheese." Eddy threatened playfully.

"Nice way to kill your best friend Eddy' Double D remarked They both needed to have the mood lightened,

"I forbid you to die Double D. So help me if you die-!' Double D chuckled weakly

"I'll make it easy on you Eddy, If I die you'll never have to talk to me again" Both boys chuckled.

"there was that humor, there's the old Double D." Eddy sat down.

"Could you help me read Jimmy's letter please Eddy, I'd do it myself but I just don't have the energy."

Eddy nodded and opened up the envelope.

_Dear Double D,_

_Thank you for always being so nice to me and I hope you get better soon._

_I'm asking Eddy to give you my most favorite unicorn Mr. Fluffy because I know you have been sick._

_You are the big brother I've always wanted. _

_I know you really aren't my brother but can we pretend for a while?_

_Eddy misses you and Ed too poor guys._

_Mr. Fluff will take good care of you, Don't you worry._

_I wanted you to have him because I hoped he could help you feel better and when you do come home he can sit in your room and when you're having a bad day He will make all those icky, sad feelings go away._

_I'm sorry I can't come see you they say I'm not old enough to be there without my parents and they don't want to bring me because they're scared. _

_Love from your little brother ( I hope you don't mind)_

_Jimmy_

"Thank you Eddy. Can you please tell Jimmy I said thank you and Ed-"

"Okay Double D, I know you want them to know things but you'll tire yourself out and I don't want to have you get any worse. You lie still and relax, ya know rest. I'll come see you tomorrow but I'll wait a few days to bring Ed."

"I'd be grateful for that Eddy. Thank you" Eddy suddenly got an idea.

" What are you thinking Eddy, I know that look, you're planning something aren't you?"

"What and see Sock Head, just wait. Get some rest now and I'll come back tomorrow"

Eddy turned to leave. "E-Eddy came the weak voice.

"Yeah Sock Head?"  
"you mean you'll be back later don't you?" Eddy was confused .

"I don't get it what's-"

"nine o'clock in the morning Eddy my mom called your mom when you fell asleep and she decided since you hadn't been sleeping and you were able to while you were with me, to let you sleep."

Eddy looked at the clock. Double D was right.

"Yeah then you better believe I'll be back later so rest up."

"I'll do that Eddy. Thank you again." Eddy nodded. He walked home trying to figure out how to work the plan but all he could think of was that Double D was wake and at least for now on his way to getting home.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna returned to her son's bedside. Her heart filled with much happiness to have her little boy back.

"Eddward baby, I don't want you to talk, just rest and save your strength I just want you to know that I love you so much and you are so important to me. I just can't tell you enough. You'll see things will be fine. I just,"

Double D coughed moaning slightly at the pain.

"M-Mother, I'm s-so very s-sorry about everything. I never meant to make you so upset. For any of this to happen"Anna couldn't believe that he would blame himself for her fears and anxieties.

"You didn't ask to be sick sweetie. It's not your fault just lie still and rest. I'm sure you and Eddy were talking quite a bit, you need to lie quietly and rest now. It's still very important. You need your strength so you can feel better sooner." Double D nodded slowly. There was a moment that he did take his mother's advice but then decided that she needed to really hear what he needed to tell her.

"M-Mother, I know you've had a lot going on lately and-"

"Shh just rest."

"I will after I tell you what I need to say. I think it's important that you hear this." Double D coughed adding to the pain.

"I want you to know even with everything that's going on, you're still here for me and taking care of me. That makes you a great mother. Don't ever think differently about it. Lately you've really been doubting yourself as a parent. I know that it's been difficult. I think you're doing great. I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now if you weren't such a great mother. I-"

"Thank you, how could you know about my doubts and feelings?" Anna was surprised to be having such a conversation with her son.

"The way you act, children are more perceptive than adults give us credit for. I just need you to know that I love you and I know you're doing everything you can to help me. You are the best Mother I could ever ask for"

Anna gently hugged her son. She had felt like such a failure to him. After all not only had she not been there but she couldn't even keep his father around for him. She was having enough of a hard time with that herself and could only imagine how it effected him,

"I'm sorry I couldn't always be the mother you deserve, Eddward. I'm sorry you can't have the family you should."Anna cried.

"M-Mother I do have a great family, I've got you, Ed, Eddy all the neighborhood kids who have really come together, family isn't always blood Mother. If you are referring to Father, it was his choice to not be a part of our family and his loss. He's not here when we need him, he doesn't care that I've been sick. He'd know these things if he'd call. You're the one that's been here. That's not your fault Mother that's his. Thank you for being able to put that aside for me." Double D said smiling weakly.

"You will always come first. Now rest. You'll want to be a little more alert for Eddy later"

Double D closed his eyes and slept.

Eddy went straight to his room to devise a plan. Of course that was mainly Double D's department to make it work but since to ask him was out of the question Eddy was on his own.

He'd have to find away to keep Ed calm. He decided he would try to get some sleep before returning to Double D's room. He would talk to Ed before he left.

It was early the next morning when Double D opened his eyes to find his Mother asleep next to him reclined in the chair. He still felt very weak and tired with barely enough energy in him to turn his head. "Eddward, How are you feeling?" It was Vince. Double D liked most of the staff at the hospital but Vince was one of his favorites. He was always very kind.

"I feel tired" Double D said weakly. Vince nodded.

"Yeah, Operations and illnesses will do that to you. Been through a lot lately Buddy, but you're doing pretty good all things considered. You know Eddward, you're a pretty amazing kid. They way you've been trying to put yourself aside and look after your Mother like that. Not many do that sort of thing. Very brave. "

"thank you, for everything you've done for us Doctor-"

"Just Vince my friend." Double D smiled.

"Anyway it's good to see your Mother has such an awesome person to take care of her. I heard about your dad. I'm sorry. I know it can't be easy all this at once. Well let me take a look and make sure everything's good and I'll let you sleep some more." Vince examined Double D and when he finished left a note for Anna. "Can I ask you to give this to your Mom or point It out to her when she wakes up?" Double D promised and Vince patted Double D's hand and promised to visit later.

Double D went back to sleep.

Several hours later, Double D woke up and looked at the clock one in the afternoon, He couldn't believe he had slept this long. He yawned. Anna was reading the letter smiling. She heard Double D move slightly on the bed and turned her attention to him.

"Eddward how are you feeling?" She asked holding his hand.

"Still tired, hurts a little." He yawned again closing his eyes briefly.

Anna sat back in the chair. Shortly after that Eddy's voice was heard from the doorway he sounded upset.

"Is He awake Ma'am?" Eddy asked staring down at the floor.

"Yes Eddy I'm awake." Double D said before Anna could answer.

Anna stood up "Eddward, I've been invited out to lunch with a group of co workers, do you want me to stay here with you it isn't a problem'

"Go Mother, Eddy's here, I'm fine. I promise 'Double D encouraged.

"Are you sure Eddward I could stay, it's not a problem at all."

"I'm sure Mother, go have a good time you deserve it. It will make both of us feel better." Anna kissed his head and grabbed her purse. Eddy wished her a good time and sat down in the chair next to his friend.

"What's wrong Eddy, you look like you've had a rough day."

"Yeah somethin' like that, I'm sorry Sock Head. I didn't make it back here yesterday I fell asleep and the next thing I knew it was noon and I was rushing to get here. Haven't even talked to Ed yet and-" Eddy clearly was bothered by the missed visit.

"Eddy, it's okay, really it is. I'm not upset. To tell you the truth I'm just getting up myself. Don't get so frustrated over it." Double D offered Eddy a glass of water. Eddy thanked him and poured it.

":Can't believe it Double D, I just can't." Eddy said taking a drink.

"honestly Eddy it's fine." Double D kind of felt bad for Eddy. All the running around and stress that the situation was causing him.. After a few moments Eddy spoke again.

"Anyway, how are you feelin'"

"Little tired. Wanting to go home. Same as usual'

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. We can't wait to to get you back." Eddy said calming down.

"Thank you Eddy," Double D said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Your concern, it's kind of nice to know I'm that important to someone."

"Yeah well you're "that important' to a lot of people. Remember that next time you decide to go and get sick like this. Double D. In fact there better no be a next time. I forbid you to ever get sick again Double D not ever."Eddy ranted.

"If only it worked that way Eddy. I would forbid myself. I can't stand this. I'm so tired of being sick it's not even funny." Double D said he could feel his strength leaving him.

"Hey, maybe you should get some sleep. I'll hang around til your mom gets back at least. Mind if I watch some TV and use the recliner?"

"Not at all, planning to get some sleep too are you?" Double D asked.

"Not going to try to but ya never know." Eddy said switching chairs.

"Eddy," Double D said as he began to fall asleep.

"Yeah?"Eddy began to yawn.

"It's okay if you do. I don't mind."

Another yawn. "Thanks Double D." Eddy managed to stay awake a while. And watch some television before sleeping himself. Anna came back and saw the two Vince stood behind her.

"see that Anna you were in such a hurry to come back and Eddward was in good hands all this time." Anna smiled standing by the bed.

"yes, as long as he's with his friends, he's always in good hands. I trust Eddy and Ed. They'll be the main ones to get him through this." Vince smiled. " Maybe so, But he's got a pretty good mother helping him out too Anna, Take care and I'll see you tomorrow" Vince left Anna to sit quietly beside her son. Hoping for him to be well enough to return home soon.


	15. Chapter 15

In the days that followed Eddy continued to visit Double D and see that he was getting stronger and back to himself.

"Okay Ed, remember what I told ya, no loud voices, and be careful with that box Ed, You can't drop it. Ready to go?"

"Ready Eddy!" Ed said picking up the large box gently. They made their way through the hospital hallway and to Double D's room. Eddy was surprised to see Anna was not there. Double D was sitting up this time which made Eddy feel more at ease. He turned back to Ed.

"Inside voice Ed. Wait here a minute." Eddy walked over to the bed.

"Brought ya somethin' sock head. I know you're really gonna love this. " Before Double D could say anything Eddy went back into the hall leaving Double D puzzled.

"Okay Ed real quiet now. I want you to know that he's still really pale but it doesn't mean he's different. That's still our Double D in there understand ?" Ed nodded he was understandably nervous.

Slowly Ed walked into the room. Double D smiled, it seemed to have been a while since the three Eds were in the same room and able to communicate.

"Hello Ed. How are you?" Ed's eyes lit up and in that moment Eddy saw the old Ed.

"Double D, You are back!" Ed remembered his inside voice this time as he rushed over to his friend and gave him a hug.

"Gently Ed" Double D only had to remind Ed once.

"We are three once more Eddy!" Ed said happily. Double D was glad for the return of the normal Ed after hearing from Eddy what he had been like. Eddy chuckled.

"That's right Ed. That's how it always should be, the three Eds. Let's get the box though Lumpy we gotta open it. Then we can spend some time with Double D.

Ed ran to the box and put it on the floor next to where Double D sat. Noticing the holes Double D gave Eddy a semi frightened look.

"it's not gonna bite ya, if that's what you're worried about." Double D pulled the string slightly and heard an all too familiar giggling. "Eddy!" Double D said not sure how to feel about it. As the box opened Jimmy jumped out happily. He grabbed on to Double D who returned the hug.

"Oh my, what a nice surprise!" It was then that he noticed Jimmy wasn't the only thing packed in the box.

The contents also included several envelopes and pictures that Double D could only assume came from Jimmy and Sarah.

"Gee Double D it's great to see you, Eddy said you like Mr. Fluff. I'm so glad he's got a nice person to take care of him." Jimmy said still holding on to the older boy. Finally Jimmy let go and and went to gather the envelopes and pictures to give to his friend. After placing them on the bed Jimmy sat down and waited quietly watching Double D pick them up.

"What do ya think Double D, You like your presents?" Eddy asked as Ed hugged him perhaps a little too tight.

"Yes Eddy, Thank you. I've always wanted a little brother." Double D said affectionately,

"Yeah, we figured you would. We-"

"I'm in my happy place guys!" Ed's joyful reaction seemed to be just what everyone needed.

"That's wonderful Ed. I'm happy to hear it."

"Sarah sends her love too." Jimmy said happily.

"Eddy was nice enough to bring me with him but we couldn't find anything to bring us both. So she stayed home to look after Dolly. I'll tell her you said Hi." Another hug. Almost as if everyone was terrified to let him go. He realized it would be this way for a while.

The time seemed to fly as the children visited and laughed. Ed told Double D about the new monster movie that he had seen on television and that he couldn't wait for the three of them to watch it together,

Eddy mentioned that Kevin's beloved bike was no long with him as he had tried to do some tricks and crashed it. How he had spent days trying to fix it and how Nazz had gotten upset that all Kevin was thinking about was his bike. They nearly broke up.

"Oh dear, it sounds like everyone is having a tough time also." Before they knew it, it was late and they had to get Jimmy home. Jimmy and Ed were sad to leave.

"I don't want you to go away Double D. Jimmy cried wrapping his arms around him once more.

"I'm not going anywhere Jimmy. Home eventually but nowhere else. I can't. I've got Eddy to keep out of trouble and Ed to well make sure he's Ed... and a little brother to look after. I couldn't possibly go anywhere." This seemed to help the child. Promising to see him soon Ed and Eddy took Jimmy home and hoped it wouldn't be long before Double D joined them.

Vince and Anna came back to see him and Vince examined him once more.

"Doing really well Eddward, getting stronger, pneumonia is getting better, hardly any pain you said. Would you like to go home tomorrow afternoon?" Double D couldn't have been happier.

"Yes I really would. "

"Now you're still not strong enough to do a lot of the usual things so you'll be back on bed rest for maybe a week or two but you'll be in your own bed. " Vince was glad to have been the one to tell him.

The following afternoon found Double D in his room resting more comfortably.

Ed and Eddy continued to keep their word and take care of both Double D and his mother.

Eddy and told Double D that things in the neighborhood were about to change and he was right. From that moment on, things had changed for the better and as Double D healed and slowly stepped back into being around the other kids Double D got the biggest shock of all. Eddy had promised to give anything for his fellow Ed to get well and come home and true to his word although from time to time the ideas still came to him, Eddy, the man with the plan, stopped scamming,for a while at least.

I hope you have enjoyed this story. To those of you that have stuck with the sick as an dd series thank you for your support in this project.


End file.
